


second life

by eternallykiyoomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kinda Fluffy, M/M, SakuAtsu, Tagging is weird, atsumu has many thoughts, atsumu shares his thoughts, but its not my work if there isnt a little angst so, kiyoomi listens to atsumus thoughts, ok wait maybe there is a little angst ahahah, there will probably be typos yikes, things are actually pretty happy, um this isnt as sad as my other works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallykiyoomi/pseuds/eternallykiyoomi
Summary: the moon and the stars watched everything.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	second life

**Author's Note:**

> im rlly sorry if there are typos aisndj pls forgive me hhhhhh
> 
> based of of second life by my kings seventeen!

they always meet up at night.

kiyoomi had no idea when it started. one night, he wasnt really feeling good. he was upset. he felt alone, there were a few issues going on with his family, and he had heard about a few things going on in the kingdom. he didnt want to think about any of that. he just wanted to breathe a little easier.

he met the blond-haired boy by a river. his face was in his hands, his shoulders were shaking, and you could hear him sobbing. kiyoomi didnt want to do anything at first. he had no idea who this guy was, and he wanted to walk away. but he felt curious.

he walked towards the boy, who happened to be sitting on the ground. the river was in front of them, there were many stars up in the sky, and the moon was full. kiyoomi sat down before whispering a small, "whats wrong?"

the blond-haired boy looks at him. kiyoomi takes the time to study him. he has this weird shade of yellow for his hair, his face is red, his eyes are puffy, but he gives off this strange vibe. kiyoomi didnt know how to describe it.

"a lot of things," he said. well, it was also a small whisper. kiyoomi had heard him, though. he blinks. "a lot of things?" he asks. the blond boy lets out a small bitter chuckle. "yeah. a lot of things." he confirms.

"well, do you want to talk about those things?" he had said. kiyoomi watched the boy go silent and think, he was staring at the river, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. "i dont even know you," he says. kiyoomi nods his head. "its easier to open up to strangers."

they go silent for a bit. the two boys just stare at the river in front of them. "i think ill just keep it all in this head of mine," the blond boy said. kiyoomi squints his eyes at him. "are you sure?" he asks. the blond boy nods. "yeah."

they exchanged names before they decided to leave, but neither of them thought they would ever see each other again.

-

what a surprise it was, them both seeing each other again. 

it was around a week after their first meeting.

the blond boy, miya atsumu, lets out a laugh. "hello, sakusa," he greeted. kiyoomi nodded at him and sat down. kiyoomi turns to look at him. "why are you here tonight?" he asks softly. miya atsumu took his time to think. "is there anything wrong?" kiyoomi asks.

"a lot of things are wrong," atsumu laughs. kiyoomi smiles a bit. "a lot of things?" he asks. the two boys are looking at each other now. "yeah. a lot of things." he confirms.

kiyoomi nods his head. "do you still plan on keeping it all in that head of your's?" he asks. he watches the blond boy take time to think, take time to decide. he shrugs. "yeah. i think i will."

kiyoomi hums, turning to look back at the river in front of them. the moon was above them, watching them. "what about you, sakusa? why are you here?" atsumu asks in a soft tone. kiyoomi sighs. "too many fucking issues."

miya atsumu's eyes widen at that. "im willing to listen, though i understand if you dont wanna," he says. atsumu turns to look at the river in front of them, too. "its fine, miya. i would just find it tiring — speaking for a long time. i might even end up crying, that would be tragic."

"its okay to cry, sakusa." atsumu had said.

that night, they stayed by the river. the atmosphere was calm, it made the both of them feel good. it was a comfortable silence, there was a comfort there that they had both been seeking for a while.

-

many, many, meetings went by. they slowly got to know each other.

"you wanna join the king's army? wow," atsumu says. he had askes kiyoomi what kiyoomi wanted to do, and he had answered with wanting to join the kingdom's army. "my family dont want me to, though."

atsumu shakes his head. "well, fuck them then. do whatever you want to, its your life," he said. kiyoomi's eyes widen a bit at that, he laughs a bit. "hmm. yeah."

"what about you, atsumu?" he asks. the blond boy shrugs. "im just a little farm boy, omi-kun. the rice you eat? probably because of my hard work," atsumu jokes. kiyoomi laughs. "you seem a little upset when you talk about it, though."

atsumu's smile drops, a sigh escaping his lips. "well, i dont really wanna stay here, i dont like living here that much. ive always wanted to travel around, to meet new people, to see new and different things. but im stuck here."

kiyoomi frowns a bit. "but, its your life, correct?" he asks, his eyebrows furrowed. atsumu sighs. "yeah. sometimes we cant all do what we want, though."

atsumu looks at kiyoomi in the eye.

"but you could totally do what you want, you could totally join the army if you wanted to. so why dont you?"

kiyoomi is silent.

"do what you want to, kiyoomi. you are blessed with the precious gift of being able to live freely."

-

and somewhere along the way, during the time they spent together in these little meetings, the two had fallen for each other.

"cant believe you like me, omi-kun," atsumu says in a dreamy tone. his face was resting in his palm. kiyoomi scrunches his nose. "its a bit shocking, isnt it?" he says. atsumu rolls his eyes. "nah, the look in your eyes changed a bit a while ago."

kiyoomi tilts his head to the side. "hmm. okay."

"thank you for liking me too, atsumu."

atsumu puts an arm around kiyoomi, he plants a small kiss on the black-haired boy's cheek. "how could i not? youre really special to me."

the two boys stared at the river.

the moon and the stars could only watch.

-

"a kingdom near by declared war on us."

kiyoomi watches his lover's eyes widen, he watches atsumu run his hand through his own hair, he watches atsumu bite his lip. atsumu goes silent, hes thinking. "really?" he asks softly. kiyoomi can only nod his head. "yeah."

atsumu wants to scream, he wants to cry, he wants to tell kiyoomi not to do anything, he wants to ask kiyoomi if they could just run away, they could be safe somewhere else. but at the same time, atsumu knows this is all on him. he had told kiyoomi to do what he wanted. this is what kiyoomi wants.

"just promise me youll be okay and safe. thats all i want."

kiyoomi kisses atsumu's forehead and whispers a very small, "i promise."

the moon and the stars could only watch.

-

"everythings getting worse, im kinda scared, omi-kun."

atsumu has his head in kiyoomi's lap. theyre sitting by the river, its night time. the two boys are together, both hoping in their minds that it would not be their last. "i know, atsumu. im scared, too."

atsumu is playing with kiyoomi's fingers. he lets out a shaky breath. "hey, omi-kun."

the black-haired boy looks down, their eyes meet. he can see a few tears falling down the blond boy's face. kiyoomi uses his free hand to wipe the tears away. "if we meet again, will you still be by my side?"

kiyoomi's eyebrow raises at the question. "if we meet again?" he asks, not completely understanding the question. atsumu continues to play with his fingers. "will i be by your side?" atsumu had whispered.

kiyoomi plays with atsumu's hair. "tell me what you mean by that, tsumu."

atsumu takes a deep breath.

"i think about this all the time."

"ive mentioned it to samu, trying to make it just seem like a joke. i wondered if he would believe me, even if it was just something funny that seemed to be just in my imagination."

kiyoomi notices atsumu seems to be a little calmer now.

"if im given a second life, a new one, another chance," he starts. "i might be able to live and breathe differently — easier, compared to how things are now." atsumu says. kiyoomi knows he isnt finished, he watches atsumu close his eyes.

" a life where i wont struggle, a life where i wont have to pretend things are okay, a life where im not always hurting," he says. kiyoomi feels his heart break at the words that come out of his lover's mouth. "atsumu, you know how much i love you, right?"

"yeah. i know," he says. atsumu opens his eyes, they stare. "i love you," he whispers. "i like us, i love it when we're together. you understand me so well, you know whats going on in this head of mine without me having to say a single thing."

"thats why, if im given a second life, a new one, another chance, i want you to be there, too."

kiyoomi looks at atsumu. he can feel his eyes begin to water, atsumu frowns and wipes a tear that runs down kiyoomi's face.

"being forgotten is a common thing, omi-kun. being left in the past, being stuck in someone's memories, its normal."

"but these sort of things are just so hard for me."

atsumu's fingers trace kiyoomi's jaw. "if im given a second life, i may live and breathe differently compared to now."

"i hope youll be there too, i hope youll be by my side."

"we might pass each other among the street, our shoulders might brush slightly against each other. or we might work at the same place, meet when we're buying something, meet by a river — again."

"i dont care how we meet, i just hope we remember each other."

"i hope we remember each other, even in our next life."

atsumu is finished, theyre both crying.

"even at that time, ill go to you. atsumu, i promise you that."

"ill be by your side, youll be by mine. atsumu, i promise you that, too."

"will you love me then, too?"

"of course i will."

the moon and the stars could only watch.

-

it was a shame. thats what everyone said.

"sakusa kiyoomi died, the fool ran into a home owned by farmers that was on fire."

-

kiyoomi woke up, feeling a little weird.

he got out of bed, grabbed a few clothes from his closet, and walked to his bathroom to take a bath.

after changing into his clothes and brushing his teeth, he walks to his bedside table to take his phone off charge. he thinks about just eating at rhat cafe near by for breakfast. he leaves his apartment.

he walks on the street, his eyes glued onto his phone screen. he was scrolling through his twitter timeline, it was mostly komori ranting on his private rant account.

he walks by a stranger going the other way, their shoulders brush slightly.

kiyoomi feels this feeling, this feeling of shock. it wasnt just shock, there was something else he was feeling, too. he just couldnt describe it. he felt himself tearing up a bit — what the fuck?

he turns around, only to find out that the stranger had turned around too. the stranger was blond, he had this expression on his face kiyoomi could not descibe. kiyoomi was pretty sure he had the same expression on his face, too. the stranger had his hand on his heart.

"this is gonna sound so fucking crazy, but have we met before?"

**Author's Note:**

> look! a happy ending for once!
> 
> um i hope you enjoyed that ahjndkdc have a nice day <3


End file.
